Flux
by Thozmp Corris
Summary: Magic:the Gathering, Naruto, Harry Potter, Danny Phantom, Breath of Fire x-over. A plane once broken into five shards shall now be reformed, and on each shard the inhabitants must struggle to survive the coming upheaval.


Disclaimer: All copy righted material belongs to their respective owners. Any material not copyrighted is of my own creation unless explicitly stated.

I'd also like to thank Miriam1 for helping me with editing.

* * *

Deep within the Department of Mysteries, there is a room with rows upon rows of shelves, each holding a plethora of crystalline orbs. These orbs are prophecies, spoken by those who either receive visions of Destiny or can divine the murky pools of Time. There is only one record of each prophecy that is made, only one copy that is not in the mind of the one who heard the words of Fate; and for the Department of Mysteries, it is more than enough.

As one of the workers, called Unspeakable by their fellow office workers, examined a newly recorded prophecy, he noticed that it seemed to be vibrating, and what's more, the vibrating seemed intensify. A sound pulled the Unspeakable's attention towards the other prophecies, and he noticed that _**all **_of the prophecies were shaking. Worried, the poor unspeakable attempted to contact one of his co-workers when one of the prophecies shattered; the voice of the Seer echoed its words in a final attempt to be heard once more. As if the first bubble in a pot of water set to boil, the other orbs began to break and shatter, slowly at first, in ones and twos, then handfuls, and dozens, until they all broke, releasing voices too numerous for a single word to be heard in the resulting cacophony.

In the resulting silence, the Unspeakable looked around at the glass (if that is what the spheres were made of, he was never sure) that now covered the floor. Not a single prophecy was left. He could only imagine what it meant.

Elsewhere, in fact almost everywhere, Seers were struck by a new vision. All the Seers then voiced the words that came to them, in what ever language they spoke:

_**What once was thought to be, is no longer.**_

_**What once was will be once more.**_

_**The Land divided seeks to heal itself.**_

_**Machine and Magic, Beast and Spirit, And Silent Shadow.**_

_**Five will walk once more, together and apart.**_

_**And in Ancient Land made New shall all Reunite.**_

In a castle far way from the Department of Mysteries, an ancient and powerful wizard could only stare in shock as the woman whose true Visions now totaled three collapsed in her chambers. Albus Dumbledore was worried now; with the recent resurrection of Voldemort and the Ministry's refusal to acknowledge it, there was no telling what this new variable could bring…

* * *

There is a world, though it is more of a zone, where only the unliving dwell. Some might say that it is only the realm of the dead, but new unlife has been known to spring up sporadically, and there are those who exist there who were never alive.

In this zone, there is a tower, and in this tower is a being that exists in, outside of, and through time. He is known by many names, but in recent times (though how recent is a matter of perspective, and he can even choose what is recent) he is known by the moniker of Clockwork. Watching through a window, Clockwork turned away from the sight, having received some unknown signal, and in a swirl of blue light vanished from his tower to reappear in front of a sarcophagus.

Clockwork could only stare at the prison of another being of great power, but he was needed, and so the Master of Time pulled from beneath his cloak a crown that was seemingly ablaze. Setting it aside, the Time Lord pulled out a second object, a key that fit into the hole in the front of the sarcophagus… and unlocked the confinement of the being within.

The lid was slammed open revealing the visage of a giant, an eye patch lessened the intense gaze only slightly as he glared at one who helped confine him the first time. The giant was taken aback when Clockwork presented the Crown of Fire; the counter part of the Ring of Rage the gargantuan ghost wore upon his finger.

Clockwork held the released titan's gaze, unwavering as he spoke, "Pariah Dark. It is time."

* * *

Malna was standing atop the tallest building of the western outer marketplace when she felt it. She enjoyed the spot; her Wyndian nature made her already partial to high places, and from her location, on a clear day she could just make out the shore of the lake that lay west of the city of Lihtira. It had nothing to do with how she could also see the Worran soldiers—who were quite buff to begin with—as they train and get sweaty… She shook her head to clear away those thoughts…for now… she needed to tell Lot about what she felt.

Scanning the crowds she spotted her target; stretching her back, arms, and wings, she gave a few experimental flaps to loosen up her feathered appendages and when she felt she was ready, she dived off the building towards her target.

Lot looked up as he heard his name being screamed by the young girl who was flying towards him too fast for her own good. Almost literally snatching her out of the air when she was near enough, he inspected her for injuries, and finding none, spoke to the thirteen year-old wyndian in his arms.

"Malna? Does Miss Sahde know you're out here?"

"Er… not yet? But I got something to tell you!"

Raising an eyebrow he gave a wry grin, "Oh?"

"Yeah, I felt a strange wind a few minutes ago, not like anything ever!"

Lot's grin faded as he became serious. Despite her youth, Malna would make an exceptional mage one day, and currently held an unprecedented talent for Reading the Winds. "What do you mean by strange?"

"It's kinda like… you know when those scale-faces come around every so often… foreign like, except even more so… Like it could be from another world…"

Internally, Lot wondered at the possible repercussions of this, but outwardly he gave the young girl a smile, "Don't worry, I'll take care of this, just like I do with the Viashino—you really shouldn't call them scale-faces—so for now, just head on back to Miss Sahde, and don't go spying on the soldiers, like I know you do."

Malna eep'ed at that last part before hurrying off. Once she was out of sight, Lot quickly made his way to the inner city, heading straight for a Council's keep, hoping that Malna was wrong, and if she wasn't, that it wouldn't mean disaster for Kulcrys…

* * *

MC-7AX was a relatively nice place to live. Or at least Matt Carthen liked to think so. Working as an administrator to a machine city, he'd like to think he was exposed to just about everything that went on there, which gave him a better feel for the city.

Matt was just finishing up his shift; it had been as boring as just about every other one, but he was still at his station, monitoring the goings on outside the city, and awaiting his replacement. Matt checked up on the monitors one more time when something caught his attention. He was so caught up he didn't hear his relief come in.

"Hey Matt, did you hear that Professor Lathum supposedly rebuilt one of the compressors…What are you staring at?"

Matt pointed to the monitor he was intently studying, "There's something happening out there. The instruments don't recognize the energy signature…"

The other man studied the screen a moment, "What do you suppose it means?"

"Dunno Seth…" Matt started, as the instruments began to go increasingly haywire, "But as far as I can tell, we may be in up to our ears soon…"

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had only returned to Konahagakure no Sato a few days ago, and was already bored. He and his team had just finished a C turned A-rank mission and were technically still off duty for "recovery time." Unfortunately this meant that Naruto couldn't get anymore missions, and that team training wouldn't be getting back on track anytime soon. Left to his own devices, Naruto wandered various training grounds trying to come up with some sort of training he could do himself.

Unfortunately, when Naruto found a spot that he'd decided was acceptable, a strange feeling came over him, much like during his last fight with Haku during the Wave mission. The feeling continued to grow, and eventually an outpour of the demonic energy that was sealed within him flooded the immediate area. Unknown to him, eight others who held great demonic beings known as Biju were going through a similar, if not the very same, experience.

As the energy from the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Biju he had the displeasure of holding, blanketed his surroundings, Naruto's mind was under a deluge of images: A world splitting into five pieces; technology that allowed entire cities to move; magic that could conjure whole feasts; spirits who hypnotized with their voice, hunted great quarries, and could even bestow misfortune; beasts, great and small, some looking almost human, others far from it; lands colliding in great upheaval, the air seemingly tearing itself apart, and an all consuming fire blazing across the splintered lands.

When the images faded, the demonic energy relented, stilled, and vanished back into the boy, who staggered as if hit by a heavy blow to the face; his only thought was, "_I gotta tell the Old Man about this…"_

* * *

A/N: Comments and suggestions always welcome, flames are acceptable if you can give actual feedback on what it is I need to do to improve the story, and I don't mean things like, "Make it better!" If anyone would like to Beta read any one of my other stories please let me know.


End file.
